<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Been There (Don't Want It Back) by bluberrytobz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462057">I've Been There (Don't Want It Back)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluberrytobz/pseuds/bluberrytobz'>bluberrytobz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(now for the real tags), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is So Done, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bakugou Katsuki-centric, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Different World, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was a lil drunk when I posted this, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Bakugou Katsuki, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overuse of italics, Pining Damian Wayne, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Damian Wayne, Rarepair, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Some angst, Tags Are Hard, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, What Was I Thinking?, but not too much, don't worry they get better, rated teen bc of a mixture if mine nd kats and jasons potty mouth, so pls prepare yourself for all the OOCness galore, this fic is V E R Y self-indulgent, to DC fans: i am not as familiar w batfam or dcu as much as i am w bnha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluberrytobz/pseuds/bluberrytobz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Katsuki is, decidedly, not having a Good Day. </p>
  <p>He mentally recounts the events leading up to his current predicament:</p>
  <p>1. There was an attempt to break into UA, interrupting heroics class.</p>
  <p>2. The break-in had somehow been a success and the fucking villains were there for <i>Katsuki.</i> (That goddamn Shiggy better watch his back, fucking inspiring other b-rate trash in attempting to get him to switch sides? He’s going to become number 1 and pummel them all—)</p>
  <p>3. The shitty villains took notes apparently and had a fucker with some sort of teleportation quirk, who somehow managed to fuck their plan up, <i>royally.</i></p>
  <p>4. He is currently falling out of the goddamn sky. Lovely. </p>
</blockquote>tl;dr - Bakugou Katsuki ends up in the world of a comic he was just reading; finding himself stuck in Gotham, a corrupted city brimming with crime—and home to Bruce Wayne and his vigilante family.<p>What's a spiteful hero in-training to do in this crime filled city? <i>Fuck shit up, obviously.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina &amp; Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Kaminari Denki &amp; Kirishima Eijirou &amp; Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Batfam, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Class 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Damian Wayne, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Jason Todd, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Damian Wayne, Batfamily - Relationship, Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne &amp; Dick Grayson, One-sided Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou - Relationship, bakusquad - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*waves awkwardly* henlo!</p><p>so,, i have absolutely no excuse for writing this crackship except for the simple fact that i had been inspired one day while i was browsing through the daminette tag and just suddenly started to wonder how kat would be if he was in gotham, which then went to Damian and Kat and then platonic Jason and Kat,, and this is the end result dlksdkzj hope you enjoy hhh</p><p>This is not beta read and i am also currently writing this at 2 am, and the prologue took me abt 30 minutes and i just am too lazy to edit, so I apologize for any mistakes!</p><p>(Also to make this easier on myself, i have taken the creative liberty and made kat fluent in english bc he OP like dat)</p><p>+ also ! the sentences that kiri and todo are speaking in is japanese! I forgot to mention (i'm strugglebusing w how to work the italics and bold ;^; the coding only worked up until half of the prologue ahhhhhh)</p><p> <br/><b>Edit: AHHH I finally got it down!! huhu I’m so happy,, I cant even count how many times I tried to edit the prologue just to make the coding work ;; BLESS UP YEEEE</b></p><p>N ee ways, pls enjoy the prologue! (For anyone who is rereading, I tweaked a few things whilst doing the coding as well, so there are subtle changes in the text :3)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>J A S O N</b>
</p><p>    "I'm sorry."</p><p> The Gotham vigilante stares fixedly at the young man who he has come to cherish as his own family, with his hands wrung in front of him, his normally fierce vermillion eyes downcast and his aura uncharacteristically withdrawn, muted and obviously distressed—he seems so unlike his usual self—with a confident presence that is loud and demanding, even without having to open his mouth to command the attention of whoever is in his vicinity—that the man has to take a moment for himself, feeling akin to a fish out of water. </p><p>    “I know.”</p><p>    Jason Todd is no longer taken by surprise at the soft and mellow tone his brother takes on as he approaches Katsuki, green eyes swirling with such intensity that Jason has to look away, gaze turning back to the previous teen: whose head is still down, whose hands are still shaking, whose shrinking into himself. Jason feels his normally frigid heart crack at its edges, an urge to<i> protect </i> encompassing his very being. This, too, has become normal to him. The feeling of warmth and fondness, his overwhelming urge to wrap this teenager—not yet a man, but too mature, all too aware of the harsh reality of this world and his previous one to call a boy—in his arms.</p><p>    Damian finally comes to a stop in front of Katsuki, hands reaching out to grasp his palms; the raw, unfiltered power thrumming within them not bothering the raven-haired teen in the slightest, never faltering as he approaches Katsuki like one would an injured animal. Jason observes with a keen eye as his brother tightens his grip ever so slightly as Katsuki struggles to pull away (though, not by much. Jason knows the limits of his strength, knows that Katsuki truly doesn't want Damian's hands to let go, and Damian is all too aware of that as well.) "My quirk," he's muttering, and his demon spawn of a brother merely replies by tugging him closer, letting go of Katsuki's hands to instead make a home on his unfairly slim waist, propping his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. "I don't care," Damian murmurs back, his tone defiant and final. The blonde is stock-still for a moment, his body like a statue before he finally surrenders, burrowing his head into Damian's chest. Had this scene transpired a year and a half ago, Jason would have entertained the idea that his prickly, uptight younger brother had been replaced by an alien (<i>a prank by Jon perhaps?</i>), a doppelgänger, or hell, had a goddamn spell cast on him.<i> Something. </i> But this is him now, this is him now because of Katsuki. </p><p>    Katsuki, who is <i>leaving.</i></p><p>    "I'll fuckin' miss you," Katsuki's voice is thick and heavy as he says this, choking up. Finally, his head rises, eyes glossy and <i> fuck, </i> Jason wants to leave, wants to walk away but he can't, his feet rooting him down, as if they were lead. "I'm going to come back. I'll find a way," There is a determined glint in his eyes, and Jason, in his near two years of being around the young explosive hero, at first a promising protégé and then, somewhere along the way, landing himself the role of this little blonde gremlins Big Brother™—he knows better than anyone else (excluding one (1) Damian Wayne, who was entirely too excited to learn all about the teen hero-in training to be called healthy) that Katsuki Bakugou isn't one to make empty promises. But even <i>he </i> wonders if this one would ever be fulfilled. Jason catches a glimpse of Demon Spawn opening his mouth, most likely in protest, but Katsuki beats him to the punch. He clenches his fist and gently brings it to Damian's chest, spreading his palm over where Damian's heart (<i>probably</i>, Jason's dick-ish brain inappropriately inserts) rests. "Once everything is over and these assholes are gone and taken care of, I <i>swear</i> Damian Wayne. I'm coming back to you.”</p><p> Damian opts to stay quiet, merely replying with a smile, though it is a smile denoting anguish and sorrow—an upturn of the lips that say so much but somehow, not enough. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Kat." He brings one hand to Katsuki's face, and with a touch as light as a feather, he caresses the teens flushed cheek. Damian, trained to hide his emotions—to suppress them, even—is an open book right now. The former assassin is failing to keep his facade, the last shred of his logic hanging by a mere thread; he looks to be ten seconds away from breaking down as he bites his lips and attempts to pull his grin even higher, only managing to make it look like a barely constrained grimace. </p><p> Said boy frowns, removing his hands resting on Damian and then leaving his embrace altogether, his palms crackling, the popping sounds breaking the quiet and stifling atmosphere the lovebirds created. He bares his teeth. "Fuck you, I'll do what I want, and I'm <i>telling</i> you that I'm coming back." And <i>ah</i>, Jason thinks fondly, <i>there he is.</i> "So you better not even think of forgetting about me, asshole." Despite the request veiled as a threat, Damian’s emerald eyes regain that twinkle whenever he’s around Katsuki, and his face lights up, his strained grin transforming into a genuine smile, beam directed towards Katsuki. <i>Always </i> at Katsuki. “As if I could ever forget about you,” he breathes out, “Even if I were to forget everything in my life, even if I was brainwashed—whatever it may be—I know I would <i>never</i> be able to erase you from my head.”</p><p> <i>Alright</i>, Jason takes it back. Even the Jason Todd from a year ago, if bearing witness to this, would think he’d just entered the fucking twilight zone. Soft Damian is still an anomaly to him. "I—"</p><p> "We could never replace you, Explodo Boy." Tim shamelessly inserts himself into the conversation like the little shit that he is. "You're one of a kind, firecracker.” Though Jason is secretly glad, as the tension finally loosens and is no longer suffocating him. He chances a glance at the rest of the room, lingering on Dick, who appears to be on the verge of tears, but is holding them back, his jaw tense. Then there is Bruce, who is staring at his youngest son and his boyfriend with an unreadable expression on his face. <i> Maybe this is B's 'I'm sad to see you go' face? </i> Tim is standing the closest to the duo, smirking as Katsuki turns towards him and flips him off. Alfred has a melancholic look on his face, and he smiles softly (sadly) at Jason when they catch gazes.<i> Fuck</i>, Jason doesn't even want to know what kind of face he's making right now.</p><p> An awkward-sounding and obviously very forced cough causes the room to freeze, and once again, ruin the atmosphere. <i>“Bakugou.”</i> The 'candy-cane fucker' (as Katsuki deemed him) interrupts.<i>“It’s time to go.”</i> Katsuki sneers in response, eyes never leaving Damian. An indecipherable look flashes on the kids face before he smooths it out into a deadpan.</p><p> <i>“We really gotta go, bro.”</i> The redhead—Kirishima?—also joins in. Jason isn't sure what he's saying but judging by the grimace on Katsuki's face, it wasn't something that he would like either. The blonde takes a deep breath before making eye contact with everyone in the room. Finally, they stop on Damian, before he announces, "I'm gonna miss you shitheads." He grunts, "and like I told Robin Hood over here, I'm coming the fuck back so don't forget me, yeah?" Although his words are harsh, Jason is so attuned to the younger that he can hear the slight hitch in his voice as he says this.</p><p> He finally finds the voice to reply, "We wouldn't expect any less from you, pompom." Jason smiles his first genuine smile in the past week as Katsuki sputters at his nickname. "Fuck you—" and then is promptly interrupted as Damian knocks the breath out of him as he pulls him in for a kiss. He sees Kirishima tense and inhale sharply when they do, and <i> oh. </i> Well then. </p><p> Jason’s distressed brother abruptly stops kissing Katsuki, only to pull him into a tight embrace. "I—don't leave me, <i>please.</i> Fuck, Kat..." Jason can see the blonde visibly sag at the sight of his heartbroken lover. No longer reluctant to reach out to brush his hands through the youngest Wayne's coarse black hair, Katsuki allows himself to do just that. The latter loses himself in the warmth of his boyfriend's embrace.</p><p> (Distantly, Katsuki marvels at the privilege of being able to stroke Damian's hair. He thinks of how truly lucky he is to be allowed a glimpse into the most vulnerable parts of what makes Damian who he is, to be able to see the cracks and crevices and all the flaws. His hands, now used to holding and caring, unlike before, unconsciously glide down and grasp the raven-haired teen's chin to turn his pinched face to Katsuki's. He does the very same action that Damian had not long ago, stroking his cheek. He sees Damian lean into the touch. The blonde then brings his forehead to rest on Damian's then he proceeds to nudge his nose against his.)</p><p> "I'll come back." He murmurs, bringing himself impossibly close to Damian before looking up and meeting Jason's gaze. "Well?" He wheedles, "no <i>’goodbye, I'll see you later, don't die on us’</i> hug?"</p><p> That's all the prompting Jason needs before he's rushing to Katsuki's side and hugging him tightly, sandwiching the light-haired teen between him and Damian. Grayson is next, sniffling and burrowing his face into Katsuki's shoulder, who, in turn, pats his head, a fond and exasperated expression dancing on his face. After him, Tim hesitantly joins in before Katsuki reaches out and squishes him between his siblings. Soon enough, Alfred cajoles Bruce to join the family hug alongside him. Jason isn't sure how long they hug for, but he feels warm on the inside, all gooey and happy and weird. </p><p> It doesn't last long.</p><p> Katsuki peels himself off the group of bodies. Away from his found family and then turns to look at his past—the very people he had convinced himself that he would never get the chance to see again. Jason notices the slight apprehension in his unofficial little brother's eyes as he looks at the group who came to retrieve their missing classmate. They were looking at the display of affection as if it were alien to them. <i> “Let's fuckin' do this.” </i></p><p> And then, just as quickly as he had appeared into their lives, Katsuki Bakugou is gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing this! lemme know what you guys think! ^~^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Is it a bird? A plane? No, it’s gremlin extraordinaire, Bakugou Katsuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey y’all!! im back w chapter 1, the official beginning to this story!</p><p>Before it begins tho, imma clarify the ages of the characters, bc I know for a fact that I’m not following canon for the DCU (I just rlly wanted to make their age gaps much smaller soz 👉🏼👈🏼)</p><p><b>Katsuki:</b> 17 (second year in UA)</p><p><b>Dick:</b> 26</p><p><b>Jason:</b> 24</p><p><b>Tim:</b> 20 (ah yes a ceo at 20,,)</p><p><b>Damian:</b> 17 (bbys bday is August 9 so he’s younger than Kat uwu)</p><p>—</p><p>while we’re at it, lemme provide the timeline too! Kat just started his second year,, probably just two weeks into classes? So this is around September! ummm nd for our DC characters,, *sweats profusely* we must use our imagination !! (bc i do not have the brain power to think of it right now—)</p><p>(Just a heads up as well, I realized that I kept switching from past to present tense as I got to the end so I apologizeeee, I shall fix it when im not sleep deprived and surviving off of an hour of sleep hhh)</p><p>Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>
  <span>Chapter One - In Which Katsuki Questions His Existence, Yet Again</span>
</h5><p> </p><p>
  <em> {slightly edited} </em>
</p><p> </p><h4>B A K U G O U   ♕   K A T S U K I </h4><p> </p><p>For all the shit that Katsuki had put up with in his seventeen years of existence, this had to have taken the fucking proverbial icing on the cake. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fucking—<em> just what has his life come to? All because of a goddamn comic book? What the actual hell? Does this shit only happen to him?  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As if getting kidnapped by some crusty ass maniac and his equally—if not <em> more, </em> he thinks with a shudder, reminiscing the knife-happy bitch—deranged club members wasn’t enough emotional baggage for the year (and his entire fucking life, thank you very much), his class gets interrupted by some random villain group wanting in on the action and trying to kidnap Katsuki <em> again.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The blonde inhales sharply, feeling an oncoming migraine. He surveys the scene in front of him, trying to wrap his head around the events that had transpired to cause this disaster happen, all the while attempting to convince himself that this was merely a fever dream his mind concocted and that no, he did not just fall out of the goddamn sky like some shitty shoujo magic girl, and that there was <em> absolutely no fucking way </em> that he landed on top of goddamn Robin of all fucking things. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Richard Grayson—Nightwing—is blatantly ogling Katsuki, his mouth slightly ajar. He’s gesturing wildly at Katsuki, who is now standing with his knees bent slightly and baring his teeth at the two vigilantes, his posture coiled and ready to attack or escape if need be. If Katsuki was being honest, the Gothamite was most likely confused by his hero outfit rather than his presence. Those incompetent b-rate villains thought it was a good idea to attack UA when Class 2-A was having fucking heroics class. Good fucking job there.  “Y-You—“ Nightwing stammers, breaking Katsuki from his reverie, “the explosions, how?” Katsuki scowls, looking down at his crackling palms. He must have started sparking on instinct. So much for being inconspicuous—ah, who the fuck was he fooling? His grenade gauntlets were the complete opposite of what that should be; even out of his hero costume, Katsuki was anything—loud, explosive (excuse the pun), vulgar—but the poster-child for discreet. </p><p> </p><p>For once in his life, Katsuki is thankful for his parents’ occupation as renowned fashion designers and that the hag took none of his bullshit or tantrums and pulled him by the neck to join them in all their trips, else he’d be left floundering at the english spewing out from Richa—Nightwing’s mouth. He can see Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne’s biological son and the newest Robin, stand stiffly besides his older brother. See, the fuckers are in their costumes but Katsuki knows who they are—<em> because they’re honest-to-god comic book characters, what the ever-loving fuck?  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The blonde sparks off more of his nitroglycerin-sweat mixture building up on his palms and snarls, “None of your damn business, Nightwing.” His eyes quickly darted from Nightwing to Robin, who had gone quiet and, strangely enough, hadn’t picked a fight with Katsuki the moment the other had practically flew off of him; rather, he was simply staring at him with an expression that Katsuki couldn’t quite put a word to. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As if not hearing his sentence, or simply choosing not to, said vigilante just makes a guttural sound from the back of his throat, bringing the red-eyed teen’s focus back on him. “Are you a meta?” The eldest of the three inquires instead. Katsuki’s eyes nearly roll to the back of his head, before he spits out, “Fuck no.” and then promptly realizing his mistake. How the fuck was he supposed to explain quirks? No, the real goddamn question he should be asking himself was <em> how </em> and <em> why </em> the fuck he’s even here?! <em> ‘I gotta get get outta here—’  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Yo Boy Wonder, what’s all the ruckus about?” Katsuki freezes up, and he nearly gets whiplash from turning his head to the direction of the sudden voice. Before he can stop himself, he suddenly blurts out, “Holy <em> shit, </em>” gaining Red Hood’s attention. The man tilts his head questioningly at Katsuki’s direction. “Who...” he trails off. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Katsuki isn’t paying attention anymore, his brain short-circuiting. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water; out of its element. “Holy shit—holy fuck it’s Jason Todd<em> —I’m gonna fuckin’ hurl. </em>” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There is a deafening silence before all hell breaks loose. Ah <em> fuck, </em> here comes the migraine. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Honestly, Katsuki blames this all on Eijirou and his annoyingly persuasive toothy smile that managed to soften Katsuki’s resolve every time it was directed towards him. Who needs best friend’s anyways? If it had stopped him from picking up that damn comic, then maybe he wouldn’t have ended up in this place—and okay, Katsuki was reaching, but just what the fuck was his life? And dammit, he missed Shitty Hair already.) </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His second week at UA had been normal, the only new factor to his routine was picking up a comic from Eijirou’s room and then stomping back to his room to read it before bed. This new change had been sparked by accident, and forgetfulness on Eijirou’s part. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>✧</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bakugou Katsuki was, by all means, blunt and straightforward. He didn’t give a rats ass if he caused someone to cry, or get mad. That was on them if they did. Didn’t care what people thought of him; he was his own damn critic, fuck what others thought. But, after he went through basically hell and back the prior school year, he realized that there was now a softness that he carried when it came to specific people in his life. Individuals who he deemed important. And the Most Important person was currently Kirishima Eijirou—who Katsuki was going to explode if he didn’t get to Katsuki’s room in five fucking minutes. The blonde had been waiting on Eijirou for 30 goddamn minutes (and wasn’t that telling about how much he grew as a person) and at first he was worried, but with his already thin patience that was beginning to break, Katsuki was now brimming with irritation. Eijirou was just next door but Katsuki had enough self-control to wait for the red-haired boy in his room for their planned tutoring sessions like they had been doing for the past week since the school season started. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Katsuki’s left eye twitched. Fuck it. He stood up from his position on his bed and stalked out of his room and opened his door with a bang. Suppressing the urge to bust down Eijirou’s door, he knocked on the wood harshly. “Kirishima Eijirou,” he barked out, “Oi. Shitty Hair!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His ears picked up a loud thud before the door was flung open and there stood Eijirou, clad in his Crimson Riot themed tank top and loose grey sweatpants. He grinned toothily at Katsuki, “Hey, Katsubro! What’s up?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The blonde merely raised a brow in response, his face impassive. “It’s six-thirty, Ei.” His best friend’s eyes widened impressively and he frantically looked around his room, reading his digital clock, before he glanced back at Katsuki and rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. “Sorry dude,” he offered, “I lost track of time.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eijirou looked so genuinely apologetic (like a sad puppy, his brain supplied) that Katsuki could only reply with a muttered “‘s fine,” his previous irritation already forgotten. “D’you wanna explain what took up your damn time though?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ah,” and Eijirou is blushing to the tip of his ears, his face somehow managing to become redder than his goddamn hair, “don’t laugh at me but…” he trailed off, which prompted Katsuki to sigh irritably and he strode past the taller boy and plopped himself down on the ground, legs stretched out with his left foot over the right as he leaned on the edge of Eijirou’s bed. The blonde crossed his arms, looking up at him, “But what?” He pressed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eijirou shyly (—<em> shyly, </em> Katsuki thinks wildly, <em> what the fuck? </em> ) walked over to the end of his bed and brought up a thin book that Katsuki had never seen before. He squinted at the cover: a very muscular figure in an all black suit, with what he assumed to be a bat insignia resting on his chest, took up the upper-half of the cover. The man adorned a mask covering most of his face ( <em> that’s got pointed ears, which, who and why in fuck? </em> Katsuki had paused to process the fucking ears) and a cape to match. The blonde took his time to inspect the illustration in more depth. He narrowed his eyes at the figure, calculating and absorbing in every detail from the distance between him and Eijirou, who continued holding the comic up for Katsuki like the great friend he was. The blonde pursed his lips, <em> a cowl </em> , he surmised, <em> not a mask. Hm. </em> Katsuki had to begrudgingly admit that the outfit wasn’t bad for an all-black ensemble, even with a goddamn cape to add on to it. On the contrary, Katsuki thought that it was actually very fucking cool and obviously well-thought out. As someone who had sketched his own designs for his hero outfit, every stroke of his pencil painstakingly sharp and precise, the process long and arduous due to his quirk; the fact that he produced what would be considered an inhumane amount of sweat if not for the nature of his goddamn quirk, and with the sweat also presented the little explosions that caused his paper to spark and burn—the teen couldn’t even count on his two hands how many times he had to revise the designs. He could tell from the small details that the artist must have taken their damn time on this. He made a small noise of acknowledgement. His red eyes moved to roam the rest of the cover, reading out the letters in all capitals and in bold font. <b>‘BATMAN AND SON’</b> Katsuki mouthed out, testing out the words. He then caught the other figure in the lower right corner, a younger hero, he assumed, with a grey hood obscuring the upper-half of his face, a matching black <em> domino? </em> mask and donning a bright red costume. The fashion designer his parents ingrained in him grimaced at the colour choice. <em> Is this kid tryna be a fuckin’ traffic light or something?  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“A comic book?” Katsuki grunted out. “I don’t recognize these heroes?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The other teen smiled down fondly at Katsuki from his position, “That’s because they’re fictional characters,” He explained, not unkindly, “they’re not very popular or mainstream but I personally really like them.” Katsuki hummed in response, hands unconsciously reaching up to touch it, and Eijirou simply let the blonde grab the comic without struggle. He eyed Katsuki curiously as the other examined the book with pursed lips and quickly flipped through the pages in a blink of an eye. Katsuki then proceeded to set the book down gently back on Eijirou’s bed, patting it for good measure.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Okay. So, we gonna study now or what?” The shorter male demanded as he glanced up at Eijirou with a small quirk of the lips. Not even a second later, Eijirou pulled the most pitiful look he could manage as he whined, “Broooo, noooo.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Katsuki merely rolled his eyes in response as he rose from his position on the floor. He pulled the taller and, he admitted, rather petulantly, stockier boy by his arm and out of his room. <em> Fuckin’ growth spurts. </em> “Bro, yes.” He retorted, resorting to walking behind the other teen and pushing him out, despite the whinging. “You can read that comic later.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once Katsuki succeeded in getting Eijirou out of the safety of his room, he quickly herded the taller of the two into his own room, closing the door with his foot. Eijirou made a beeline for Katsuki’s bed and flopped onto it with a loud ‘oof.’ The red-head then turned himself over onto a starfish position, merely observing Katsuki as he walked over to his desk to take out his books. “You should read it too bro,” he suggested, “I think you’ll actually like it more than me.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Katsuki chose not to deign the other teen a response and continued to rummage through the desk drawer, flipping through his notebooks to look for the folder that had encased the study notes he had written specifically to tutor Eijirou. “Oh yeah?” He asked absentmindedly. His best friend took no offence to the offhanded response, opting to bounce up into a sitting position, with his body dangerously leaned towards Katsuki, so much so that the blonde worried for a brief second that he was going to fall off. Eijirou looked eager as he gazed at Katsuki with wide eyes, excitement shining through. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh yeah! Totally! I have all the volumes too so you could totally just borrow whenever you want,” he rambled, “and I think you’ll really like Red Hood and Batman… and Superman too!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Katsuki could only offer a small smile towards Eijirou as the boy babbled on like Deku usually would. Except Katsuki was actually, dare he say it, fond. Having friends—real friends, not whatever he had back in his shitty middle school days when he was just as shitty as the place—was an alien feeling, but he couldn’t exactly say he hated it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Although you didn’t, and <em> would never </em> hear that from Katsuki. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Katsuki snapped his fingers to get the other boy's attention, and once he had gotten the other’s focus solely on him, the blonde waved his notes in front of Eijirou, an expectant look on his face. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” he groused, “now stop stalling and <em> study, </em> Shitty Hair. We have a test in two days and I know for a fact that you haven’t opened a fucking textbook outside of our tutoring sessions.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eijirou wasn’t phased in the slightest at Katsuki’s behaviour and instead rearranged his position to better prop his head to rest on one of his palms as he continued to lounge on Katsuki’s goddamn bed, as if it were his very own. “Hey. Why don’t we text the groupchat! We can have a squad study session!” and really, who was Katsuki to refuse the actual personification of the sun? He’d hesitantly grown close to the rest of the self-proclaimed ‘Bakusquad’, their clingy and bright nature wearing down his prickly disposition and soon the grumpy blonde found himself feelings rather affectionate and soft for them a tad too late for him to back out and sure, yeah, they could be real goddamn idiots, but they were <em> his </em> idiots.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He let out a long suffering sigh before he reached for his phone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>CONDIMENTS ASSEMBLE</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>hollandaise sauce:</b> ei and i are studying in my room, you can all join if you promise to pay fuckinh attention.</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, the replies began to flow in.</p><p> </p><p><b>mustard:</b> WAITTT I JUST HOTTA FINISH THIS ONE LEVEN THEN IM TEHREE</p><p> </p><p><b>parma rosa:</b> why didnt u say so soonerrrr </p><p> </p><p><b>parma rosa:</b> the gurls squad is hangin in my room rn so i cant come :(((((( </p><p> </p><p><b>parma rosa:</b> bakuuuu :((</p><p> </p><p><b>hollandaise sauce:</b> not my fault pinkie pie</p><p> </p><p><b>ketchup:</b> SOZ MINA!! I suggested it just now ;-;</p><p> </p><p><b>parma rosa:</b> UGH WELL WE BETTER DO ANOTHER STUDY SESH TOM !</p><p> </p><p><b>parma rosa:</b> U HEAR DAT BAKUBABE??</p><p> </p><p><b>hollandaise sauce:</b> you are. Texting me.</p><p> </p><p><b>parma rosa:</b> tomato tomahtoe</p><p> </p><p><b>hollandaise sauce:</b> …</p><p> </p><p><b>soy sauce:</b> just got back to the dorms!! omw!</p><p> </p><p><b>mustard:</b> MEEE TOOOO M DONE W ME GAMEE</p><p> </p><p><b>mustard:</b> IM COMINNN</p><p> </p><p><b>hollandaise sauce:</b> don’t forget to fucking knock</p><p> </p><p><b>ketchup:</b> !!!</p><p> </p><p><b>ketchup:</b> SE E YOU GUYS SOOONN HEHE</p><p> </p><p><b>parma rosa:</b> :(((</p><p> </p><p><b>parma rosa:</b> :(((((((((((</p><p> </p><p><b>hollandaise sauce:</b> what</p><p> </p><p><b>parma rosa:</b> study session tom too plsssss uwu </p><p> </p><p><b>mustard:</b> y cant we just hang and not studyttdysj</p><p> </p><p><b>soy sauce:</b> gotta listen to bakumom denks </p><p> </p><p><b>hollandaise sauce:</b> YOU WANNA FUCKING DISSAPEAR SERO HANTA</p><p> </p><p><b>parma rosa:</b> oooohhh u just got first named aND last named </p><p> </p><p><b>parma rosa:</b> you got FULL NAMED </p><p> </p><p><b>mustard:</b> KAT JUST FULL NAMEN YOU LMAOO</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Katsuki finally looked up from his phone to stare at his ceiling, exasperated. <em> Why me? </em> Meanwhile, Eijirou was having the time of his fucking life as he giggled at their friends’ antics. <em> What was that about him not minding the whole friendship schtick? </em> Yeah, Katsuki took that back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His phone vibrated, indicating a new message. Katsuki debated between reading the message to sate his curiosity or just ignoring the group chat. In the end, his curiosity won over.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>mustard:</b> hey so</p><p> </p><p><b>mustard:</b> how much shit do u guys think wed get into if hanta made me flY UP THE STAURS HEHEHDK</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Katsuki had begun to question if this was the right thing to do. This whole ‘having friends’ thing was testing his goddamn threshold of the amount of bullshit in his life that he could handle. <em> Why </em> was he so lenient on Eijirou? Why was he even alive? Was his existence worth this fuckery? He could practically feel the phantom headache already.</p><p> </p><p>(—And if Katsuki’s lips quirked up into an amused smile as he sent an obligatory angry text in all capslock? Well, he’d take that with him to the grave, teeth clamped shut. <em> No way was he getting soft. </em>)</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time Katsuki had been reminded of Eijirou’s new pastime was when the teen himself burst through Katsuki’s room with a dramatic flair and the air of a determined man on a mission, uncharacteristically unapologetic as he startled the blonde from his studying. Katsuki watched in bewilderment as his best friend marched towards his hunched figure and simply placed a fucking comic book besides Katsuki’s work, then just. Fucking left.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A beat passed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He stared into the empty space that had just recently been occupied by his closest friend. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> What the hell? </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Katsuki had done some more intense staring as he attempted to process what had just happened, before he finally gave up with a hefty huff, picked up the damn book and decided to leave his English homework for later on.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s just a fuckin’ comic anyways.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>✧</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>If Katsuki could turn back time, he’d give himself a big slap upside his goddamn head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> ‘Just a fucking comic’ </em>that he was now trapped in somehow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>What even is his life at this point?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the lack of action in the fic rn!! And that we went from batfamily to the BNHA universe but this was the only way I could see the story go ;—;</p><p>But I do hope you guys enjoyed Baku w his friends, I live for soft kiribaku and yes !! They are platonic!!<br/>(As it was implied in the prologue, Kiri //does// harbour feelings for kat but our blasty boy is just really goddamn soft for Kiri but no romantic feelings :,( ngl as I was writing the scenes w these two I had to pause bc while the scenes were basically writing themselves, kiribaku seemed almost too soft,, and i didn’t want to give anyone reading the wrong idea or false hope for the pairing!)<br/>- AND BAKUSQUAD COMING THRU,, but I named them all after sauces bc my humour sucks like dat XD </p><p>~</p><p>I’m already working on the second and third chapters as we speak so !! Kept my promise so far for not abandoning the fic hehe</p><p> </p><p>  <b>!! I also just wanted to take a moment to thank you guys so so so much for the support this fic has gotten!! The positive response was,, unexpected, to say the least hehe but im glad you guys liked the concept ! Just know that your comments, feedback and kudos mean everything to me!!</b></p><p> </p><p>Thank you again! 💕 xx<br/>see you in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bakusquad or Wonder Pets?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hello yess i managed to stay on schedule hehe<br/>(nd yes, I did use the theme song for wonder pets and changed up the words to go w bakusquad-)</p><p>this chapter had honestly not gone the way i wanted/imagined it to go, but nonetheless its here hhh<br/>Also,, new format,, we using Rich Text now,, thoughts?</p><p>(there's a good chance I'll add on more to this chapter if i get hit w inspiration but its not like i didnt do that w the previous chapter too,, 👉🏼👈🏼)</p><p>Pls enjoy some pining kiri pov hehe </p><p>Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h5>Chapter Two - Bakusquad, Bakusquad</h5><h5>We're on our way</h5><h5>To help our class and save the day</h5><p> </p><p>
  <em> {unedited} </em>
</p><h4>K I R I S H I M A   ✵   E I J I R O U </h4><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>Eijirou shifts uneasily as he <em> feels </em> rather than sees several stares directed towards him. Katsuki, from his perch on the couch arm rest, looks down at the red-head in thinly veiled concern, “You good, Shitty Hair?” He mumbles, closing the comic he had previously been reading and instead paying attention to Eijirou. He sends what he hopes is a reassuring smile to Katsuki, “Yeah, dude,” Eijirou subtly elbows the blonde, attempting to ignore the hushed whispers from their classmates, “I’m fine.” </p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>Katsuki frowns, his brows all furrowed and a cute little pout unconsciously resting on his plump lips.<em> God, I’m so whipped, </em> Eijirou bemoans. His bright grin wavers as Katsuki simply continues to scrutinize him through his long wispy lashes. Finally, his crush and best friend decides to spare him from the uncomfortable silence, “Are you fuckin’ lying to me right now?” He scans Eijirou’s face for any tells that he‘s been dishonest. </p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>Eijirou feels a sort of warmth and affection thrum through his entire body, enveloping his very being at the blatant show of concern that presents itself within Katsuki’s gaze as he peers at him.<em> That’s right. </em> His tone may be gritty, rough hands purposely keeping the people around him at maximum distance, his tone vulgar with a sharp tongue to add—but Katsuki’s gaze, those precious vermillion eyes told Eijirou all he needed to know. </p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>(If Katsuki was the sun, then Eijirou would gladly take the mantle of Icarus, willingly <em> burningburningburning </em>and come crashing down from the high as he inevitably fails in his attempt to catch a glimpse of that unattainable star, so close—just a hair's width apart—yet too far for Eijirou to grasp onto desperately, to that freedom, to that brightness-)</p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>Katsuki shifts from his position, sliding down and claiming a spot beside Eijirou, making the red-head scoot to make room for him, all the while his heart thumps wildly at Katsuki’s unexpected decision. Oblivious to Eijirou’s panic, as always <em> (because for all that Bakugou Katsuki was intelligent and observant, the blonde just couldn’t seem to fathom how attractive he was to others, namely: Kirishima Eijirou), </em> Katsuki leans more of his weight onto the other teen’s shoulder and proceeds to reach for the DC comic he had taken from Eijirou’s bookshelf. <em> A new one already? </em> Eijirou nudges Katsuki gently on the shoulder, earning a noncommittal hum, “Which one is this?” He can’t help but whisper, the image of Katsuki all quiet and docile making Eijirou feel subdued, as if he has to be quieter <em> (gentler) </em> than usual. The blonde simply turns to Eijirou, face still buried in the comic as he presents the front to Eijirou. <em> Batman: A Death in the Family. </em> Ah, he should have guessed. Katsuki had quickly picked favourites within the characters (read: Just Red Hood) as he went and read through Eijirou’s collection at an astonishing speed. </p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>At this, the murmurs begin to get louder and harder to ignore. Katsuki twitches from his position beside him, but nevertheless continues on his flipping through the pages, surprising Eijirou and the rest of the class, who, for the most part, is watching Katsuki reverently as if he is a display at a museum. The red-head distantly wonders how long his seatmate can hold out before he figuratively and literally explodes at the onlookers. Eijirou decides to give Katsuki the benefit of the doubt and guesses another two minutes or so before Bakugou Katsuki, infamous for coining the nickname ‘The Beast of Class 1-A’, rains terror upon the rest of their nosy classmates. </p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>Eijirou is blessed with the opportunity to stare for a near minute at a serene Katsuki before the blonde finally snaps, closing the comic and flipping it onto his thigh with a loud <em> ‘smack!’ </em> “What?!” Red eyes narrow into near slits and Katsuki’s face pinches. </p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>“What the fuck is <em> so </em> interesting over here that you bastards feel the damn need to bore holes through my fucking skull huh?! FOCUS ON YOUR DAMN MOVIE!”</p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>
  <em> Goodbye, peace and serenity. </em>
</p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>Midoriya, <em> bless him, really, </em> offers Katsuki a shaky smile, “It’s n-nothing Kacchan,” he stammers out, “We’re just a little shocked that… that you’re here?” <em> Oh, well, nevermind. I shall prepare the flowers. </em></p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>Katsuki sneers, “The fuck is that s’pose to mean Deku? Am I not allowed to be here? Want me to fuckin’ leave?” He steamrolls, palms crackling and simultaneously, Eijirou feels all his hard work, all his blood, sweat and tears in trying to soften Katsuki’s demeanour, going down the drain in this moment. He wilts a bit on the inside, fighting off a petulant pout. Eijirou almost <em> almost </em>doesn’t help out their floundering out of the sheer pettiness he felt. </p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>“Katsubro,” he grins, not hesitating in slinging an arm over Katsuki’s shoulders, “Take it easy on them. They’re just not used to seeing you out of your room this late.” Eijirou subtly tugs Katsuki closer to him and farther from poor Midoriya. </p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p><em>“And</em> this is, like, your first time joining us for movie night!” Mina pipes up from her place on the love-seat adjacent to the couch. Denki is laying down, his head on her lap with his legs swinging up and down whilst Hanta opted to sit cross-legged on the floor in-between the two seats. </p><p>(When Hanta had seen Eijirou come downstairs to the common room with a reluctant Katsuki shuffling behind him, he had made a split second decision to sit on the floor instead of sitting in his normal spot next to Eijirou on the couch. As he plopped down on the carpet clad floor, he sent Eijirou a wide grin, ignoring the betrayed and embarrassed look the red-head sent him.)</p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>Denki chirps right after her, joining in on their ‘distract Bakubabe from exploding people’ plan, rambling, “Plus, you aren't even watching the movie, <em> and </em> you’re silent in a way we’re not used to, like you know when you’re quiet but it’s a scary kind of quiet? This one we’re not used to ‘cause you’re like—yeah, anyways, we’re just feeling a little off-kilter right now.” The other blonde in their squad decidedly ignores the amused side commentary from Hanta, <em> “You know what off-kilter means?” </em>and retaliates by sticking his right leg out straight and poking Hanta with his toes, cackling at the unholy screech he gets as a result as the black-haired teen swats at the wiggling toes. Mina is not-so-subtly scooting closer to Hanta’s direction as she helps push Denki closer to his victim. </p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>With the class’ gazes off of him and now resting on the trio, Katsuki let’s himself snort, “Dorks.” (His snort is <em> so </em> ugly and loud and obnoxious. Eijirou is a little bit in love.) and the taller of the two feels Katsuki’s once tense body relax under his hold. He leans, most likely unconsciously, into his best friend's half-embrace, picking up the comic which had magically stayed firm on Katsuki’s thighs. Eijirou can’t help but grin triumphantly, catching the rest of his friends’ gazes over Katsuki’s fluffy poof of hair. They all share a secret smile. </p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>✧</p><p>At some point throughout that month of September, the class begins to get accustomed to seeing Bakugou Katsuki with his head buried in a comic. Almost two months have passed and he’s rarely seen without one in his grasp and it’s almost always a new cover every week. The blonde also attends their weekly movie nights, with someone always leaving on one light near Katsuki so he can continue to read in peace. The class thinks they're sly and Katsuki is too engrossed in the plotline to tell them any differently. </p><p>Kirishima Eijirou, the one responsible for this new development, regrets. </p><p>While at first he had been ecstatic that he now had more in common with the blonde, he realized later on that it meant that Katsuki <em> literally </em> only ever talked about the comics and Eijirou has, somehow, managed to hold resentment towards an actual fictional character. Therefore, Kirishima Eijirou Regrets. Of course, Katsuki still tutored him and they stayed on topic but once he no longer needed to train or help Eijirou with school work, all the blonde would talk about was events in the comic that even <em> he </em>hadn’t picked up. </p><p>He should be glad right? Katsuki had softened up over the month, he was more willing to partake in conversations in the classroom and could refrain himself from swearing up a storm whenever he felt as if someone either insulted him or his friends. <em> But. </em></p><p>
  <em> And yet.  </em>
</p><p>Eijirou felt childish for even feeling this way. He felt as though his attempts in gaining Katsuki’s affection were in vain and now he’s got his best friend addicted to a fictional vigilante in a fictional city with a fictional backstory—</p><p>He stares as Katsuki wordlessly falls in step with him on their way to Heroics class, wanting <em>so</em> <em>so</em> badly to blurt out, “No Jason Todd this time?” but he bites his tongue. Instead, he inches closer towards the blonde, inches close so that their shoulders are touching and their fingers brush against one another as their arms sway in tandem. Katsuki bumps his shoulder against Eijirou, huffing under his breath. <em>He’s amused.</em> Eijirou fights back a smile and returns the gesture, laughing out loud. They spend the rest of their walk in a comfortable silence blanketing them. </p><p>Katsuki is the first to break it, “So, I left it on your desk.” </p><p>Eijirou internally screams. </p><hr/><h4>B A K U G O U   ♕   K A T S U K I </h4><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>
  <em> Everyday, my patience is tested. </em>
</p><p>Katsuki glares at the shitty sorry excuse of a villain in front of him, arms crossed and wholly unimpressed. “The fuck do you bastards want with me?!” </p><p>He was on his way to Ground Beta, ready to kick ass, when some fucker with a voice magnifying quirk announced to everyone that they were looking for a Bakugou Katsuki and that ‘if you give him up peacefully, we’ll leave you alone’</p><p>Katsuki had sent a blast their way just for their impertinence. Honestly, if you were going to be announcing your goddamn villainous intent for an audience to hear, have enough braincells to hide in an inconspicuous spot in which <em> others can’t fucking find you. </em> Was Katsuki not even worth that much? He was a tad offended at how little effort these b-rate villains made in their attempt to dissuade Katsuki. </p><p>The teen had to hand it to them though, a few of the shitheads had managed to scatter his class and one had cornered him. If these villains (who he didn’t even recognize, which meant that they were so trashy and irrelevant that literally no one had known about their existence until <em> now </em>) assumed he was going to cower or become a traitor, they clearly hadn’t realized that Katsuki was absolutely fucking done with all this kidnapping bullshit. He’d already gone through Satan’s asscrack and prevailed so this shit was nothing to him, more of a nuisance than anything. </p><p>The villain held up his hands in an attempt to ‘placate’ Katsuki. “We just want to get you outta this hellhole. Everyone saw what happened last year. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that, kid. The kidnapping wasn’t handled the way it should’ve been. They shouldn’t have even kidnapped you. <em> We </em> know you would have gone willingly. It would have been us but we were too late.” His words went through one ear and out the other. The man who Katsuki dubbed as ‘Fuckface’ kept talking, reminding him of that goddamn Shiggy. ”You’re one of us, kid. Face it.” <em> That </em> set Katsuki off. He sent a small blast their way, growling, “Fuck off.” The bastard sighed as if Katsuki was in the damn wrong and he was educating a fucking child. </p><p>“Then you leave me no choice.” </p><p>A flash of white and—</p><p>Katsuki looked around his surroundings, a pit in his stomach before he registered where he was. He watched as the harmless villain wannabe walked over to calmly lock the door. Of Eijirou’s room. Katsuki suppressed a snicker. Where did this villain think they were? In Katsuki’s room? “Let’s talk, kid. Just you ‘n me.” Fuckface declared, “This is your safe space, ain’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Technically, the asshole was right. The blonde had not felt safe in his own room since he started his second year at UA, as he was loath to admit. He felt strangely sheltered when he was in Eijirou’s room. But the same could be said for the rest of his friends. Denki’s room, while messy and every time he visited, he had ended up being roped into helping Pikachu in his quest to find something missing, whether it be his homework or a <em> pair of socks of all things, </em> and despite the impending headache it caused, Katsuki felt at ease in such a disastrous space. Hanta’s room was like Katsuki’s, clean and simple, and the teen seeked refuge there when he had a migraine or simply felt like being surrounded in silence. Hanta always somehow knew when Katsuki wanted to fill the quiet with incessant chatter and when he simply just wanted to be alone, alone with someone. Sometimes, when it got <em> bad, </em> the other would leave only to come back with a cup of Katsuki’s favourite tea in one hand and a mug of hot chocolate in the other. Mina’s room he frequented when all he wanted to do was rant. As much as he appreciated Eijirou, Katsuki felt that he was far <em> too good, too pure </em> for Katsuki to ever taint with his shitty thoughts. He trusted him with his deepest secrets, trusted him with the nightmares that plagued every corner of his mind, but Katsuki—sometimes he just needed someone to rant about heedless thoughts, someone who would listen and most of the time, did not offer him more than a listening ear. That was all Katsuki wanted, <em> craved, </em>at times. </p><p>He is snapped out of his reverie as Fuckface directed a smile towards him, <em> fakefakefake. </em>All Katsuki saw was red—</p><p> </p><p><em>Breathe.</em> </p><p><br/>Katsuki steadied himself. <em>Not the time to be weak.</em></p><p>“You’re unfortunately stuck here with me until you cooperate.”</p><p>Bakugou Katsuki smirked then, barking out a laugh. He flashed his most feral grin yet, his palms sparking up. “I’m not stuck here with you, dipshit. <em> You’re </em> stuck here with <em>me.”</em></p><p>The last thing he saw was the villains look of absolute terror as Katsuki barreled towards him, all the while cackling and then—another fucking flash of light before the world went cold. </p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5><p>
  <em> Ah shit, I didn’t hand in my essay to Present Mic yet—  </em>
</p><h5>
<br/><br/>
</h5>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soz for another cliffhanger-<br/>-but the story is picking up and katsuki is almost w damian hhhhhh</p><p>I hope you enjoyed more bakusquad fluff 🥺 and the platonic kiribaku be STRONG in this chap damn--</p><p>kudos and comments are appreciated!! I love chatting w you guys!! xx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come scream with me abt DamiKat and all that good stuff on <a href="https://twitter.com/katsukinii">twitter!</a> (´• ω •`) ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>